DISHONORED
by NiteJasmine
Summary: Set:S8, Ep:"Dishonor." Cal & H are in a serious, romantic and committed relationship. But Kyle's return from duty brings tragedy and trauma, and threatens to upset everything… Rated T. *STORY NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

**DISHONORED**

**A CSI Miami FanFic**

**By NiteJasmine**

**Set: S8, Ep:"Dishonor." Calleigh and H are in a serious, romantic and committed relationship. But Kyle's return from duty brings tragedy and trauma, and threatens to upset everything…**

**I don't own anything or any characters from CSI Miami, I just borrow them for fun on occasion…**

_**AUTHORS PROLOGUE: **_

_***This is MY take on the Season 8 Episode "DISHONOR." I have been rather irritated by some of Kyle's behavior since the very first time I saw this episode, but had to ignore the urge to do anything about it, as I had so many other projects and stories going. But after watching the episode again on DVD recently (which I do during summer hiatus!), this particular story was just begging to be written... so I finally had to oblige.**_

_***This will not be a long, involved story, only a few chapters…**_

_***So… here is MY version of the events as I would have them. Major variances from the actual epi: Kyle is NOT slated to deploy to Afghanistan... and Horatio and Calleigh are in a deeply loving and devotedly romantic relationship… and Kyle doesn't know that yet…**_

_-DISHONORED-_

Calleigh was in the ballistics lab when Natalya walked in and got her attention. "Hey, did you hear about Horatio and Kyle?" the dark-haired CSI said, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Alarm bells went off in Calleigh's head, and she immediately put down the gun she was test-firing and gave her friend her full attention.

"No," she answered cautiously. "What?" She knew Kyle was finally back in the states after his 12 month tour in Bosnia, and that father and son were having a leisurely breakfast together at a waterfront restaurant. Had something happened to them?

"I'm sorry Cal, I don't mean to be a gossip or anything, but you and Horatio being, you know, involved…"

"Nat, just cut to the chase, please," Calleigh said urgently. "What happened?"

"There was a burned body, wrapped in tires, execution style. It appears to be one of Kyle's Army buddies, his best friend actually. Kyle was the one who found him, actively burning… he and Horatio tried to help… but, it was just too late."

"Oh my God…" Calleigh breathed.

"That's just the start of it…" Nat continued. "I was on scene. I was canvassing the perimeter and found an antique military flashlight. I bagged it and gave it to Horatio. When he showed it to Kyle, that kid just… went nuts. He bolted across the road and started yelling at this guy next door. Then he tried to physically attack the guy, right there in front of everyone. It was pretty intense, Kyle just kept screaming at the guy, until a couple uniforms had to forcibly take him away. Horatio ended up having to apologize to the neighbor for the attempted attack. I mean, I couldn't believe it. Kyle was completely out of control. I'm sorry, Cal. But, I just thought you should know."

Calleigh was stunned. For the past several months, things between her and Horatio had been so wonderful, so smooth, so relaxed and enjoyable. They had grown very close, and had managed to comfortably balance their romantic relationship with their professional one. They were each other's best friends as well as passionate lovers. They had even been flirting with the idea of moving in together, which wouldn't be much of a stretch since Calleigh practically lived at Horatio's place anyway.

But Horatio had wanted to wait for his son to come back home from overseas, to leave that door open for the boy, in case Kyle needed a place to stay for a while, just him and his Dad. Kyle knew nothing of his relationship with Cal, Horatio had wanted to tell him in person. Calleigh completely understood all of that, and was behind it one hundred percent. She knew how much Horatio loved his son, as well as how much that wonderful man also loved her. So when the word finally came down last month that Kyle was coming home, Horatio had been literally counting the days and the hours.

But now to have something like this happen? So brutal and traumatic. It was unthinkable. She hadn't yet spoken to Horatio since he had left to meet his son for breakfast this morning… so she had no idea how much Kyle knew… or didn't know…

However, trauma or not, she still couldn't fathom Kyle's violent behavior. Horatio must be feeling mortified…

She caught a flurry of activity outside the lab doors. Horatio walked by briskly, followed by a very angry looking Kyle. She fought down a flash of her own anger as she took off her white lab coat, hung it up, and hurried down the hall after them.

She lost sight of the two men briefly, but then eventually spotted them up in the 2nd floor conference room. Horatio was maintaining a controlled and calm demeanor, while Kyle was rapidly accelerating into a full blown rant. She stopped short and stood there, watching in disbelief as the scene upstairs unfolded before her eyes.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear that Kyle was obviously very upset. And he was clearly taking it out on his Dad. Calleigh watched as the young man threw his little tirade, allowing his temper to vent. Obviously, Kyle didn't notice that he and his father were in a glass-walled room, in the middle of a Police station, where his father _worked_. He was too caught up in himself and his own selfish anger. Then she saw Kyle angrily yelling at his Dad. Actually _yelling _at him! Horatio kept his cool, and stayed calm, and apparently this further fuelled his son's belligerence. She watched in quiet horror as the boy went over and violently kicked a row of chairs into the back wall with a heavy military boot.

She was appalled. She tore her eyes away and looked around the busy hallway, which was in full view of the upstairs conference room, and noticed some questioning glances being shared by several of the uniformed officers passing through, and more than a few raised eyebrows. Hushed disjointed whispers caught her ears. _"…Jeez, he's in uniform," "…no military discipline there," "…imagine acting like that," _and then she heard the comment that made her blood boil… "_…Wow, isn't that the Lieutenant's kid?"_

Calleigh nearly shook with fury. How dare that boy behave so badly! Nobody, and I mean _nobody,_ ever spoke to or treated Horatio Caine like that. Much less his own son! But the red-haired Lieutenant just stayed quiet and stoic, keeping his internal feelings buried deep and well-hidden, like he always did in public. But she knew better. She loved that man dearly, and she knew him well enough that she could see the hurt and disappointment that Horatio was feeling, just from the subtle manner of his body language. And it made her heart ache.

Calleigh had seen enough. What she wanted to do was to storm up those stairs and teach that indignant boy some respect. But she thought better of it. The last thing Horatio would want would be another emotionally charged public scene. He had enough to deal with right now without having her actions add to it. So instead, she turned and hastily retreated back to her ballistics lab to try and cool off.

Before she could get there, her cell rang and she received a new assignment. The burned body was proven not to be Kyle's friend Brian, but rather a man named Raheem Farook. Calleigh professionally put aside her own personal turmoil, and soon found herself and Jesse in the grieving widow's living room. There had been a moment of excitement when the woman's fingerprint had turned up on the gas can found at the scene, but that had faded with the very plausible explanation. The two had left with more questions that they had arrived with.

As the case unfolded, both Brian and his girlfriend Maya, the dead man's daughter, had been brought in and questioned. And throughout the rest of the day, Calleigh had a few more chances to observe Kyle's selfish behavior and the disrespectful way he sometimes treated his father. It kept her anger at a slow boil.

But duty took the forefront. There was work to be done. Further investigation had revealed a sad tale of modern love battling against old world ways. And it was eventually discovered that the murderer was actually Mr. Farook's wife. It was a tragic crime of passion, mother saving daughter. And Horatio was the one to finally close it out.

It felt like the entire lab had breathed a collective sigh of relief, albeit a sad one.

However, the personal fireworks were far from over…

_**** Please send your feedback/reviews, no matter how short or long… I thrive on it! This whole story is almost done, so Chapter 2 is soon to follow... Thanks!****_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle was sitting alone in the dark office, his shoulders slumped, staring almost vacantly at the floor. Even though his friend Brian had been proven innocent of killing Maya's father, Maya's mother was now going to jail for murder. Everything was just so messed up. He couldn't make any sense of it. The whole day's events had left him feeling frustrated and drained.

He knew his Dad was on his side, he always was. Always trying to help him. But things just seemed to always go so badly, he always seemed to make the wrong decisions. No matter how hard he tried. It was just so frustrating. He wanted to be a man and make his Dad proud, but he always kept screwing everything up.

The young man heard soft footsteps approaching, and looked up to see his Dad walking towards him. "You OK, son?" came the gently spoken question.

"I'm fine Dad."

"Look, Kyle," his father continued, "You've had a long, tough day. Let's go home. What do you say?"

"Sure," the young man sighed heavily as he got to his feet.

Horatio's original plan was to have been able to talk to Kyle about his romantic relationship with Calleigh, and then she would join them for dinner, and the three of them would have a pleasant evening. But the day's events had completely sabotaged that whole plan. So he thought he could at least swing by the ballistics lab on their way out and say goodnight to his still-secret sweetheart.

Calleigh was just finishing up cataloging some evidence when they walked in.

"Miss Duquesne," she heard the very familiar deep voice behind her. She turned and donned and a brilliant smile for the man she loved, but then had to struggle to maintain it as she saw that Kyle was standing there as well. She had already guessed that the evening would not be as they had previously planned, but it was still disappointing to know she wouldn't be with her love tonight. And she was still fuming mad at the boy for all of his ill-tempered and bratty behavior. She quickly regained her professional composure.

"Lieutenant Caine," she answered pleasantly. "You two done for the day?"

Horatio nodded, also hiding his disappointment. "Yes, we're heading home. I just wanted to stop by and let you know what a great job you did today. Well done."

"Thank you…" she started, but was interrupted by the shrill ring of Horatio's cell phone. He looked at the caller, it was the Chief's office. Probably wanted a briefing on the case due to all the media attention. And he knew better than to put it off. He sighed heavily. "Damn. I have to take this. Kyle, would you stay here please? I won't be very long."

"Yeah, sure Dad," the boy answered flatly. Horatio nodded and answered his phone as he headed out the lab door and quickly disappeared down the hall.

Several moments of uneasy silence passed. Kyle finally looked down the hall impatiently. "Um, Calleigh, look, I'm really tired, and it looks like my Dad's gonna be a while. I think I'm just gonna catch a cab and go crash at my buddy's place. Would you tell him I'll see him in the morning?"

Cal stared at the young man in total disbelief. And her simmering anger finally burbled to the surface. "No, Kyle. I absolutely will _not_ do that," she said harshly. "And you, young man, are not going anywhere. You are going to stay right here and wait for your Dad."

Kyle was startled by her reaction. "What?" he asked, clearly annoyed by the blonde's stern tone. "Look, I just want to get out of here, it's no big deal. I'm an adult… and I don't exactly need your permission…"

"Oh you're an adult, are you?" Calleigh retorted sharply. "Well, words don't make a man. Actions do. And if you want to get _treated_ like an adult, I would suggest you try and start _acting_ like one."

"Look, what's your problem?" Kyle demanded, getting ever more frustrated. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your terrible behavior, that's what. Screaming threats in the middle of the street? Attacking a neighbor right in front of a dozen cops, including your Dad? Ranting and yelling at your father in the middle of a Police station _where he works,_ throwing a temper tantrum, kicking chairs? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Hey, I was upset!" Kyle countered loudly. "My best friend…"

"We ALL have things in life that upset us," Calleigh cut him off, her voice rising in volume as well. "That does NOT give you a free pass to act like a selfish jack-ass. Plus, you did all this while wearing a military uniform. Are you proud of that? Would you behave like that while you were out on a patrol somewhere? Would you throw a fit and speak to your Commanding Officer like that?" She demanded.

Kyle did stop for a moment and thought about that.

"No." He answered simply.

"Then why would you even consider acting like that and speaking like that to your own Father?" Calleigh could feel the flush of color rushing to her cheeks. "I mean, Kyle, how _dare_ you! How dare you do that to your Dad!"

Kyle didn't answer her, but he wasn't backing down either.

Calleigh kept going. "Honestly down deep, I think you're a really good kid, but you just don't stop to think about how your actions affect and injure others, especially your Dad. Do you have any idea how _lucky_ you are to have a father like Horatio Caine? From the moment he found out you were his son, he has always done anything and everything in his power to help you in any way possible. He wants to be a part of your life. And he wants you to be a big part of his. Do you know how much your Dad has missed you? How hurt he was when you just up and joined the Army and left? Do you have any idea how excited he's been for you to finally come back home? Horatio has given you nothing but support, understanding, and love. One hundred percent. And _this_ is how you say thank you? At the very least, he _deserves_ your respect, Kyle. And I mean the very least you could do. Because whether you like it or not, he has definitely _earned_ that much. What he does NOT deserve is your temper tantrums, your pissy arrogance, or your selfish attitude."

Kyle had no idea what to say. Deep down, her stinging words were hitting home. But he'd had just about all he could take today. He was tired and angry and frustrated, and he just wanted to go home. Rather than admit that she was probably right, he lashed out instead.

"You know what?" Kyle finally replied, his voice taking on a harder edge. "You're not my Mom. I don't have to listen to you. And as for my Dad? He's your _Boss._ So what gives you the right to stand there and give me the third degree?"

"Somebody had to set you straight," Calleigh fired right back. "Your behavior was appalling, and you couldn't have cared less about who it hurt. I care very much about your father. If someone is hurting him, I'm not about to just stand by and watch it happen. I'm going to do something about it."

"Yeah, well why don't you just butt out and mind your own business?"

It took every ounce of self-control she had to maintain her composure, but she couldn't help but fix the arrogant boy with a laser hard glare. Kyle just stood there with the same petulant sneer he'd been wearing for most of the day.

Before any further verbal jabs could be made, Horatio burst back into the room. "I'm sorry Kyle," he said quickly. "That took a little longer than I expected…" He stopped, suddenly feeling the high level of tension in the room. He looked quickly between the two people he loved more than anything in this world, struggling to quickly figure out what the problem was.

"What's… going on?" Horatio asked cautiously.

Calleigh looked away. Tears were threatening to well up in her pretty green eyes, but she fought the urge back down.

"Nothing Dad," Kyle answered quickly. "Can we just go home now?"

"Sure son. Go ahead. I'll be right there."

Horatio watched the boy leave the lab and head down the hall, then he turned to Calleigh.

"Sweetheart?" he asked gently. "You're upset. What's wrong?"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath before answering him. "It's nothing, Handsome," she said with a tired smile. "Kyle's just had a tough day. We all have. Go spend some time with him. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"You sure?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Cal nodded. "Go on home, Darlin.' I'm OK. Really."

"OK," Horatio finally answered, wishing he didn't have to leave his lovely southern belle standing here alone. He wanted to take her into his arms and whisk her away to his bed. But that just wasn't meant to be for now. "I'll see you in the morning then," he paused. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, forcing a smile.

She watched her wonderful red-head leave the lab and head for the parking garage. Then she pulled out a chair and sat down heavily. She should've kept her mouth shut. She knew how protective Horatio was of Kyle, especially after such a traumatic day… she felt her heart sink. Had she just overstepped a boundary? Here she was, lecturing Kyle about losing control, and she had just gone off on a little tirade of her own. What would that boy say to his Dad? Probably give him quite an earful…

She hoped Horatio wouldn't be angry with her…

_**R & R please! Next chapter will be up very soon… Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride home was quiet. Horatio attempted several times to engage his son in some kind of conversation, hoping to lighten the boy's dismal mood, but when every attempt failed, the rest of the ride home was done in silence.

Kyle looked out the window as the Miami landscape whizzed past, lost in his own thoughts. The short drive was over quickly, and he saw that they were pulling into his Dad's driveway.

"Hungry?" Horatio asked as they entered the house.

"Yeah, I am. But I could really use a shower first."

"Sure son. Right down the hall. I've got some fresh clothes you can borrow. We can go get your things in the morning, OK? I'll start dinner."

Kyle stood in the shower and let the hot steamy water cascade over him. He was finally calmed down, and rational thought was finally returning and taking hold.

Calleigh's strong words were haunting him. He heard them over and over in his head, as he replayed the events of the day. And she was absolutely right. He couldn't believe how selfish he had acted. He suddenly felt terrible for embarrassing his Dad like that. But how was he going to fix it?

And something else was nagging at him too… something else she had said…

"_I care very much about your father…"_

The realization dawned on him slowly. Dad and Calleigh. They were an item, a couple. That was the only obvious conclusion… No wonder she had been so angry…

He suddenly knew exactly what he had to do. He had to make this right. He shut off the water and quickly dried off, throwing on the clothes his Dad had loaned him. They were a little large on him, but he didn't care. He had more important things on his mind now.

He walked into the kitchen where his Dad was in the early stages of making dinner.

"Dad? Is Calleigh coming over?" he asked gently.

Horatio froze in his tracks, and gave his son a very puzzled look, his mind racing. "What?"

"Calleigh. You know… from the lab? Is she coming over?"

"Um, actually no, son," his father slightly stammered. "It's just you and I tonight."

"Would you invite her?"

"Kyle, I'm confused. You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Dad, please," the young man asked earnestly. "Please ask her over. I really need to talk to her. Please?"

Horatio guessed it probably had something to do with whatever had caused the tension in the lab earlier. But any reason to see his blond beauty was reason enough for him.

"OK, OK, son. If it's really that important to you, OK. I'll go call her."

Kyle's face lit up with a warm smile.

Horatio walked into his bedroom and picked his cell up off the charger, and called his love. She picked up almost immediately. "_Hey, Handsome."_

"Hi sweetheart," his low rich voice almost a purr. "Listen, grab your keys and come over here. You're invited for dinner."

"_What? What about Kyle?"_

"It was his idea. He won't tell me why, but he insisted. He said he needs to talk to you about something."

Calleigh had to admit, she was excited to be able to see Horatio tonight, but the mysterious invite did concern her just a bit. What did that boy have up his sleeve? Well, only one way to find out…

"_OK. I'll be right over."_

Half an hour later, Calleigh felt a little awkward ringing the front doorbell when she had a key to the door in her pocket, but she was rewarded by a very polite Kyle welcoming her in.

"Thank you for coming," he said softly, so only she could hear him.

"Thank you for inviting me," she said, still cautious but now even more curious.

The two sat down at the kitchen table while Horatio continued preparing dinner. Calleigh ran a slightly nervous hand through her blond hair and then looked at Kyle.

"Horatio said you wanted to talk to me?" she ventured.

Kyle took a deep breath. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he knew he had to do it. He swallowed hard, and answered her. "Yeah, I do."

He paused for a moment, then continued. "Are you still mad at me?"

When Horatio heard that, he stopped what he was doing, slowly turned around and leaned against the counter, quietly listening.

"Yes I am," Calleigh answered honestly. "Very. But I'm working on it."

Kyle nodded. "You were right. Everything you said to me today. All of it, every word. You were right. I have been acting like a selfish jack-ass."

Calleigh was stunned by the boy's honesty. And it also scored him a few points to have the courage to man-up and admit his mistakes.

"And I am going to make some changes. I am an adult now, and I do need to start acting like it. So starting tonight, starting right now, no more temper, no more ranting, and no more attitude. I know that won't always be easy, but I don't ever want to be like that again. From now on, anytime I feel like losing it, I'm going to remember what you said to me, and keep myself under control. I'm sorry about today, Calleigh. For everything. I really am."

Cal gave the young man a warm smile. "Thank you, and I appreciate that Kyle. But you know, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I know, but I wanted to start with you."

Kyle turned and faced his father.

"Dad… I am so sorry about what I did today. I don't know why I let myself get so out of control. I had no right to. I was just…" he glanced at Calleigh briefly, "being a selfish jack-ass."

"Kyle, it _was_ a very stressful situation…" Horatio began, but his son interrupted him.

"No Dad, there's no excuse for the way I behaved. Seriously. I embarrassed myself and the uniform I was wearing. But even worse, I know I embarrassed you. And you don't deserve that. Not at all. Especially not from me."

Kyle got up, walked over and stood in front of his father. "I know I can't take back all the awful things I did today. But, do you think maybe we could start over? I promise I won't do anything to embarrass you like that ever again. I want you to be proud of me, Dad."

Kyle reached out and wrapped his arms around his father, hugging him tightly. Horatio felt his heart swell with emotion as he hugged his son back fiercely.

"I _am_ proud of you son," he said, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "I truly am."

"I love you Dad," Kyle said, fighting tears back.

"I love you too, son."

When the two men finally released each other, Kyle looked over at Calleigh. He wiped his eyes quickly, cleared his throat, then pointed to his Dad. "OK. Your turn for a hug."

He saw the questioning look she gave him. "Well, you two are an item, right?" He continued. "I mean, I was a little dense picking up on it, but it's fairly obvious how much you two love each other. So you both definitely need a hug…" he paused. "Heck, maybe more than that," he added with a mischievous grin.

"Kyle!" Calleigh chided with a playful laugh. But she was only too happy to stand up and wrap herself in her lover's waiting arms.

She gave her man a quick kiss, then winked at him and pulled away.

"Hey, come here you," she said, gently grabbing Kyle's arm. She pulled the young man close and gave him a heartfelt hug. "I'm not mad at you anymore." She said warmly.

"Thank you Calleigh," he said softly. "For everything."

A little while later, the three of them were enjoying a pleasant dinner. They chatted easily, and the conversation ended up on the topic of Calleigh moving in. Kyle was completely supportive of the idea.

Calleigh paused and looked over at Kyle. "Happy Birthday Kyle," she said fondly.

"What? No… it's not my birthday," he replied quickly, looking puzzled.

"Well, maybe not. But you've definitely grown up today."

He smiled brightly.

A little while after dinner, Calleigh had reluctantly mentioned that she should probably head home. But Kyle had stopped her. "You are home," he said simply.

Much later that night, Calleigh was lying comfortably in Horatio's arms, snuggled close to him in the big oversized bed. Kyle had gone to bed in the guest room fairly early, after another round of goodnight hugs. With a sparkle in his eyes, Horatio suggested to Calleigh that they retire as well…

Horatio softly caressed her bare shoulder. "Sweetheart?" he said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Just what exactly did you say to that boy today?"

Calleigh smiled, then rolled over on top of him. She ran a sensuous hand through his gorgeous red hair, and down along the side of his face.

"I'll tell you…" she whispered, "…later." The two wrapped themselves around each other as she claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss…

_***FINIS***_

_**Reviews always welcome! Hope you enjoyed my spin on this episode… Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
